


the drumming noise

by CaptainRivaini



Series: nobody mourns the wicked [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mile High Club, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper did not really see herself as a girl worthy of hunting across several counties nor hopping on a plane back to New York for, but as she learned the moment she saw a flash of blonde hair sit beside her…</p><p>It didn’t seem like Frankie Wells had got the same message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the drumming noise

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - listen

Harper did not really see herself as a girl worthy of hunting across several counties nor hopping on a plane back to New York for, but as she learned the moment she saw a flash of blonde hair sit beside her…

It didn’t seem like Frankie Wells had got the same message.

“Hey babe, fancy seeing you here,” she smiled with teeth as sharp and predatory as a hyena, smug to see that Frankie’s eyes told much of the little sleep the bounty hunter had been receiving in her ridiculous hunt for Harper’s latest alias, Hannah Kennedy. And Harper really did mean ridiculous when she took into consideration that the last time they had met there had been explosions, a lot of angry hotel customers and a news article damning the wreckage of a swimming pool back in Atlanta baths downtown. Harper had managed to get away by the skin of her teeth, looking only slightly dishevelled from their quickie in the back of the cop car they had both been arrested in before they had struggled to escape.

At least Frankie had been able to get away with it. Harper had to get a brand new identity, which in retrospect, probably had made Frankie finding her even harder.

Harper remembered that moment when she saw the fresh new cut that adorned Frankie’s forehead and immediately felt something akin to concern well up inside her chest. She didn’t rightly know or care what this thing with Frankie was but seeing her like this, all dark and stormy, was both attractive and something to be worried about.

She leaned in to inspect further but stopped at something cold and plastic pressed to her middle. It led her to sigh, her eyes narrowing in distaste. “Now there’s no need to be rude about this.”

“You didn’t listen when I told you to come with me in the first place, so you’re going to listen right _now_ ,” Frankie growled, flicking the safety back on her gun. “This plane is going exactly where I want it. We’ve got two hours on here and _you’re_ going to sit in _this_ chair, next to _me_ , all the _way_ through it.”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get wilder, you go and…“at the sound of metal clicking around her wrists Harper cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes. “Okay is this really necessary? I know you’ve been looking…” She hissed when Frankie brought her further towards her with a tug of her wrist. “Okay! I get it! Ouch, just be gentler will you? Where did you even get those things?”

“That’s for me to know and…” Frankie started but stuttered to a standstill when she saw Harper grin at her. Harper read Frankie as easy as a book lately, each encounter teaching her something new and worthy of remembering – and of course, it drove Frankie further and further to distraction to the point things couldn’t help but slip out. “Stole em off the cop who got us last time.”

“Naughty,” Harper chided wickedly. “Maybe you should listen to your own advice and listen to the law.”

“I will when you do,” Frankie muttered angrily, tugging on the handcuffs again and readjusting the belt around her middle. Her movements only made Harper’s eyes follow and the clicking of her tongue again made Frankie sigh, eyes closed at the realization at what Harper had had to see when her gaze lingered as it did. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what…” Harper trailed off, settling back into her seat with a shrug towards the (stolen) police badge that was clipped to Frankie’s belt. “…Officer?”

Frankie’s annoyed groan was music to Harper’s ears.

 

**x-x-x-x**

 

Harper remained quiet for the first hour of the flight, humming quietly to the music Frankie had put on for her when she had complained she was unable to reach the other side of the TV screen in front. In response Frankie had slammed headphones over her ears and had glared sullenly at her own screen for a good hour too, muttering under her breath every so often whenever Harper dared a glance at her.

That was all good and all but Harper knew if she was to get out of here and continue their little merry chase then some things would need to be put in order. The first being this: an attempt to dissuade Frankie’s anger from being directed at her by _any_ means necessary.

She nudged the bounty hunter with her elbow, shaking the headphones off her head as she did so. “Frankie, I need to go.”

Frankie narrowed her eyes at her and immediately Harper knew Barbie would not go down without a fight. Figures.

“Seriously!” She nudged her again, eyes wide and pleading. “What, you’re going to make me hold it in? Come on Blondie…”

It was a mere beat before Frankie reacted but to Harper it felt like forever, even more so when Frankie finally stood up (taking Harper with her in her haste) and urged Harper in front of her with a grunt, wrists still joined together awkwardly.

She heard a scandalized gasp from an elderly lady beside her along with a panicked question on what a ‘deviant of the law’ was doing on a plane with the rest of them. Harper let laugher bubble up in her throat at Frankie’s half-assed assurances, muttering over and over again that she had it under control and that they were seated further back so there was honestly ‘no need to get anyone’ when Frankie was more than enough to hold her.

Still, Harper found it couldn’t hurt just to tease even a little bit. “Hey lady I’m just misunderstood. I didn’t mean to rob that bank, or steal those dogs.”

“Moving along!” Frankie urged her forward with a haste that near enough made her slide towards the small bathroom at the end of the plane. “Do you ever shut up?”

“Never,” Harper answered, pleased that there was no line to give her plenty of opportunity for what would come next. She turned, bringing their joined wrists together into Frankie’s line of sight. “You going to let me go or do I have to pee with you in there?”

“Don’t be so gross,” Frankie replied with a grunt of disgust, unlocking the cuffs with such ease that she hadn’t realized how fast Harper had snatched the key from her hand, propelled herself inside and had locked the door in Frankie’s face with such speed that the last thing she saw was Frankie’s look of outrage.

Harper sighed. Well the plan of trying to calm Frankie down didn’t seem to be doing so well, but by the jiggling of the lock and Frankie cursing her name outside there was no other choice but to open the window and throw the key out, humming in satisfaction. When she moved to close the window the door barricading Frankie out opened and shut as she was immediately pressed against the sink, the press of plaster against her back sending a shudder of pain up her spine.

Frankie’s hand around her throat had Harper pinned against her body and the sink, the bounty hunter’s eyes so dangerously wild with their blue that it made Harper shudder in anticipation. “You know this would have been kind of nice in a different setting, but I won’t complain.”

“Keys, _now._ ” Frankie demanded, free hand already patting Harper down through her clothes in search of the missing item.

“Lost em, funny how wide those windows can go.” Harper said with a condescending quirk of her lips that had Frankie reeling, removing her hand from her throat with an angry snap of her lips. She still had that tired look about her, but as usual Harper knew that there was something else there that she would be able to work through, if only Frankie let her.

She placed her hands over the top of Frankie’s chest, fingers playing with the simple button down shirt. It drew Frankie’s attention straight away if the sudden grip on Harper’s wrist was anything to go on, or the way the other woman had pulled her closer to whisper words of heat and exasperation.

“We’re not doing this. Again. You left me high and dry last time, having to explain to the cops what the hell I was doing and that I wasn’t working with you,” Frankie bared her teeth as she talked, Harper noticed with a particular sliver of delight making her shudder despite herself. “No way is this happening.”

Harper leaned forward until they were nose to nose, breathing heavily against each other’s lips with Frankie’s teeth lost to her gaze but still bright and fresh when Harper closed her eyes. “But last time was so fun, right?”

Frankie heaved in a breath before she slowly exhaled, warming Harper’s lips and drawing her attention down to see the conflict that worked over Frankie’s face. Harper would have felt bad about deceiving Frankie over and over again but she didn’t particularly want to be turned in for a bounty, especially one that was due to her stealing from a criminal who deserved every piece of bad luck he got.

But ‘a bounty was a bounty’ as Frankie had said after each time they had fucked, blue eyes defiant against Harper’s dark brown and one day Harper would need to ‘listen and realize’ that she couldn’t outrun everything.

Maybe Frankie had a point. But Harper never really was a good listener.

She leaned in to brush her lips against Frankie’s, grinning when she received a bite to her lower lip and hands that circled her waist possessively. Maybe her and Frankie _both_ needed to listen more because it felt apparent to Harper that they definitely wasn’t going to learn from their mistakes, especially when it came to each other.

“I hate you,” Frankie grumbled and looked about to grumble some more until Harper promptly shut her up, crashing their lips together and forcing her fingers through long, blonde locks of hair to pull Frankie harder against her. “And your ass is still being taken in whether you like it or not.”

Harper’s tongue slid into Frankie’s mouth and by the gasp it looked to have taken the bounty hunter by surprise. She hissed when Harper’s hands undid the top half of her shirt to grope at her breasts, thumbs teasing each nipple under the enduring fabric of her sports bra. It was fun to watch: Frankie’s neck tensing with each heavy breath she sucked in, sweat already making itself known by the shine on Frankie’s forehead in the cramped room they were in.

She was sure that Frankie expected her to do all the work but found herself pleasantly surprised when Frankie spun her around, hips pressed against her ass and fingers already working down the fly on her jeans with vigour.

Harper watched Frankie in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, hands curled tightly around the sink when she felt a coarse thumb touch at her clit roughly. She bit her lip to stop the groan that itched at her throat, instead gripping Frankie’s wrist and urging her on with a squeeze towards pale skin until it throbbed red under her touch.

When Frankie continued to tease her with her thumb Harper squeezed as tight as she could. “Don’t you even try it, Barbie.”

She felt Frankie grin at the back of her neck, teeth digging into the side and sucking each bite with a purpose that made Harper tremble in the other woman’s arms when one wrapped around her, pulling her ass harder into Frankie’s hips. Eventually the two fingers that Harper had bit her tongue to desperately try to deny her desire for them were thrust inside of her, pulling an almost pathetically wanton whimper from her at the rough touch. It left her body thrumming, each thrust of Frankie inside her so full of rage and desire it made her quake, eyes finding Frankie’s in the mirror to enjoy how lust had darkened her blue to black.

Franke bit her ear until Harper winced, hips moving frantically to move the pace how she liked it, forcing the blonde to keep up with her. It was as messy as all the other times had been, the only difference being that it was also a lot more constricted. Before they had at least had time to take the bottom layer of clothes off, but with Frankie’s palm messily slapping against her with each thrust, drawing pleasure that made Harper’s legs tremble, she felt like she had no real reason to complain.

Frankie’s whispers were just another reason for her to feel as though she was going to collapse. How much of a pain in the ass she was, how it wasn’t going to happen again, how she wished it had never happened in the first place but Harper was there and annoying and so good and Frankie had _never_ been able to resist…

Harper shook and bit her lip, heat pooling around the fingers inside of her at each violent stroke against sensitive inner walls.

The grip Frankie had on her hair was brutal, full of a rage as passionate as Frankie was herself.. Her fingers pulled until Harper’s neck arched and teeth were sunken into her flesh, marking her as hips and fingers continue to move against her, sucking each gasp and moan with fury and an agonizing lack of control.

She felt herself grip Frankie’s chin to pull her forward to rest on her shoulder, nipping at her mouth before Frankie swallowed her feverish moans with her lips. The hand not inside of her explored the warmth of Harper’s stomach, scratching and pinching until Harper could feel herself start to clench against Frankie’s fingers, feeling herself starting to go over the edge.

From the change of rhythm all of a sudden (from fast and light to slow and deliberately hard and _deep_ ) Harper knew Frankie was aware, her grip on Harper’s skin tightening until her nails dug white lines into her, scratching and scratching until Harper gasped and dragged her mouth away. She pressed her sweat-stained forehead against the cool glass of the mirror and whimpered one last time as with one final thrust, she came around Frankie’s fingers, heat dispersing slowly from the coil inside of her belly and her hands tightening around the sink as her only support to keep her legs from collapsing under her.

Harper breathed out deeply, clenching her thighs together and swallowing throatily when she felt Frankie move from inside of her to take her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean one by one. She shrugged when she met Harper’s stare and the look of petulance, as well as perhaps a little embarrassment at the act they had just done in a public place, made Harper want her all over again.

“Round 2?” She suggested and scoffed when Frankie rolled her eyes. “I’m serious! If you’re going to cash me in then I deserve at least another round of sex like that. Besides you didn’t…”

“Oh I did alright, don’t worry about that.” Frankie interrupted her smugly, moving forward to zip up Harper’s fly for her and running a hand across her cheek to move away sweaty locks of hair that clung to her forehead. “Shit, you look awful. You better clean up before you go back out.” Yet before Harper could do anything of the sort Frankie had moved her out of the way, still breathing heavily and ran the taps to splash water on her face, dragging Harper back a second later to do the same for her.

Harper accepted this weird way of affection regardless, trying not to look too amused under Frankie’s glare. “Gee, you’re like a mother-hen. I can wash my own face thanks, move your ass.” She swatted Frankie away with her hip, grunting at how soothing the cold water was against her overheated skin. “So, guessing round 2 isn’t going to happen?”

“I told you that this isn’t happening again.”

“I think you said that the last eight times we’ve slept together, not including the first time, of course,” Harper replied with a smile, moving to whisper conspiratorially in the other woman’s ear, voice like molten liquid. “Wonder if you’ll say it for the tenth time before we make it to New York. I’ll even let you come in my mouth, I _know_ you like it.”

Frankie pulled back with that signature scowl on her face that made a familiar heat pool in between Harper’s legs. The faint flush on her cheeks was just an added bonus. “Just get outside already, idiot.”

Harper did what she was told for once, trying not to look as happy as she felt at being so eagerly fucked by the person who had already tried to cash her in for a bounty several times before. It was hard to do, especially when everyone looked at them knowingly during the surprisingly short (but no doubt exceptionally long for Frankie) walk of shame back to their seats.

She even sent the elderly lady of before a wink that made her turn bright red.

“Don’t say anything to anyone, you’re still a criminal to them,” Frankie murmured with a roll of her eyes at the cheeky glint in Harper’s eyes that were sent her way.

“If there’s one thing you should know by now is that I’m an excellent listener,” Harper replied, a plan already being hatched in her mind at the next opportunity of escape that would present itself when she got off the plane and back into New York.

 


End file.
